


One Step at a Time

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, it doesn't take that long to figure out these two are in love, they be all cute tgt, this is also just pure fluff aside from the intro !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been looked with judging eyes due to their appearances and rumours but they're just the opposite of what everyone thought about them. And that is somewhat proved when they met each other.





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrychoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/gifts).



> dear recipient, i hope this is in your taste, they are very soft with just the right amount of comforting each other thru some misunderstandings. i had a hard time picking a prompt but thank you bc they're all lovely ;u; ♡
> 
> thank you to the mod + their supportive emails to everyone!! 
> 
> this is the first and last time i'm joining an exchange bc idk when i'll be able to get back to writing since i'm slowly running out of ideas and creative juices qnq all mistakes/inaccuracies are mine! enjoy(?)

As a basketball player, Chanyeol had experienced a lot that are outside the court (even inside a few times). Having people flocking over their team is expected but those who had stepped over the line made the supporters changed their views on him. One almost tripped him while he was practicing alone, it was supposed to be a small break from practice however some people are insistent on talking to him even if he politely declined them. The woman didn't even apologize and that's just one of Chanyeol's pet peeves. Their captain, Junmyeon, had seen and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and talked to them but Chanyeol had glared at them at the corner of his eye before switching to the other hoop.

However, they didn't stop and still followed him despite Junmyeon's repeated kind words. Chanyeol was getting exhausted just from hearing them and started running his mouth. It was not offensive, it was along the lines of ‘we need privacy’ and ‘know your boundaries’ which could’ve really hurt them and Chanyeol honestly cared but they won't stop unless you speak bluntly.

He did seek them out after classes were over since some of his teammates knew those girls, he had apologized and they accepted it even if they were hesitant to do so. And somehow, gossip spread throughout like back in high school. They don't know how it got out, how it escalated from Chanyeol shouting at a fan to intentionally hitting them with a ball.

Chanyeol, his teammates, and the girls knew that he didn’t do anything wrong but the judging looks of people who knew supported their team was always burning on Chanyeol's face. He’s suddenly someone that freshmen avoid when Chanyeol helped recruiting new members so he had to lay low. His teammates and friends always pat him on the back whenever they cross paths even if Chanyeol had whined at them that he's fine, Junmyeon said they just want him to feel that he's not alone. It helps even just a little.

It was forgotten but sometimes whenever someone is interested in him, the rumours are mentioned and Chanyeol just learned to live with it because it. He does his best during tournaments and treats everyone the same except that his friends told him he's been a bit withdrawn. Chanyeol gets bothered by some nights he can't help but think about people who still think of him badly. Those nights became restless nights until he only gets only a few hours of sleep a day, he either plays a lot of games or sleep the days off.

It was somehow broken after Chanyeol got invited to his friends' birthday party.

It was one of those days that Chanyeol's sore because of working out after his morning classes and yet he's early at Jongdae's party to help set up the house. He's there to mainly just bring in drinks and collect songs from people he knows has good music taste to blast at the party. He’s helping a few people that brought the alcohol, placing them in coolers and the fridge while listening to the songs Jongin gave him. As expected, it was either a party song or a sensual song which is just what Chanyeol needed.

He ignores the double checks people give him as they slowly trickle in the house, busy adjusting the volumes and the places where the speakers should be placed. Then the party started when Jongdae's not-boyfriend swoops him in his arms and backed them up in a wall, immediately making out with him. Chanyeol diverted everyone’s attention by changing the song and turning up the volume, it worked and Jongdae's grateful smile was the result.

Chanyeol keeps on receiving drinks from Jongin, maybe as a thank you for playing his favorite songs and guarding in case someone thinks about changing the song. He takes a break after his third cup of whatever drink they made in the kitchen, wanting to pee and also maybe mingle for a minute or two. Chanyeol doesn't see a place to sit nor he wants to sit upstairs and play weird or sexual dares with strangers. He looks around and spots a guy eating a piece of Jongdae's red velvet cake, not talking to anyone and ignoring people that approach him. It was only Jongdae who got to laugh with him then hug him before the guy slaps his shoulder.

He takes one of the butter cookies from these girls who are talking amongst themselves, only shrugging when Chanyeol makes a gesture if he can take one. Chanyeol went to crouch next to the guy instead of standing next to him, less intimidation (came from his friends) and he trusts the guy to not knee him in the face or something. Chanyeol stayed like that for a while, watching the party, slowly getting antsy— maybe he wants to party or maybe he wants to go home, he doesn't really know.

The legs beside him moves and is now facing Chanyeol, he slowly looks up because he's kind of nervous and he didn't mean to quickly check him out. The guy has a frown on his lips now so Chanyeol leans his head back on the wall and shouted over the music, “You hate parties?”

“Yeah.” the guy shouted back.

“Do you want to get out?”

The guy purses his lips before nodding, not waiting for Chanyeol to stand up as he starts to walk to the door. Chanyeol scrambles from his place, wincing at the slight discomfort from crouching, he finds Jongdae then promises he'll be back tomorrow to help him clean up.

“Nah, I got it. Besides, you got Kyungsoo to come with you.”

Chanyeol didn't bother knowing what he meant and jogged outside to catch up with the guy, Kyungsoo?

“Sorry, had to tell Jongdae I was gonna go.” Kyungsoo shrugs, “I'm Park Chanyeol by the way.”

“I've seen you around. I'm Doh Kyungsoo.”

They shared an awkward silence and Chanyeol can feel himself getting sweaty under his jacket. He clears his throat, “Do you wanna come to my apartment and play some games?”

“Sure. As long as you promise me you're not a serial killer.”

Chanyeol barks out a laugh at that, “I didn't think you would say yes but I promise I'm not a murderer.”

“I agreed because you're friends with Jongdae and Jongin.” the corner of his lips lifted slightly, “Now, lead the way.”

Now, it’s the romantic side of Chanyeol that made him fell in love with Kyungsoo that night. They mostly played almost every game Chanyeol has and Kyungsoo is too good at playing card games as if he summons a +4 in every round they play. Kyungsoo looked like someone who wouldn’t be completely comfortable with someone right away but Chanyeol couldn’t stop laughing at every comment and dry joke Kyungsoo unconsciously blurts out.

They were supposed to go for another round of Mario Kart but ended up talking after sharing a plate of microwaved nuggets.

“I was going to go after I ate the cake and talking to Jongin but you were sitting next to my feet. I thought I’d talk to you too.” Kyungsoo shrugs, shuffling the UNO cards.

“I wouldn’t have been saved from Jongdae who’ll try to get me drunk at the end of the night if you just left.” they chuckled, “I’ll be back tomorrow though.”

“I’ll go with you. My class starts at eleven anyway.”

More talking and fiddling with consoles then they somehow fell asleep on the futon Chanyeol had laid out in front of the TV so they can lie on their fronts.

It was the first time he had woken up feeling great especially when Kyungsoo's got breakfast laid out on his table.

—

Nothing screams ‘don’t fuck with me’ as much as a loud motorcycle, black clothes, and a brooding aura that belongs to Doh Kyungsoo who is almost even not the stereotypical all leather biker. He is often wearing a black shirt or hoodie in replace of a leather jacket, black jeans, sneakers, and the only color you will see aside from black the red checkered polo tied on his hips.

The first time he came using his brothers’ lent bike (now he owns it) just happened to be his first day and Jongin had been waiting, wearing a surprised look on his face. It was just a small incident that includes his persuasive brother and him staying over at their house because he got sleepy from eating a lot of hotpot. Jongdae doubled over at this explanation but told him that he’d look much better with a leather jacket and boots just to fit with this image.

With Jongdae’s persistence and Jongin’s eagerness to make Kyungsoo look like the absolute bad boy, Kyungsoo’s grown to be fond of dressing up sometimes just to keep up with his image. And so everyone thought he’s someone that picks up fights, ridiculous rumours that Jongdae shares with him that he heard. No one bothers him but his close friends and his usual seatmates that told him he looked cool and wanted to be friends with him.

Meeting Chanyeol in the party and coming is one of the first times Kyungsoo wasn’t all 'intimidating’ and had his bike with him so he wonders what would be Chanyeol’s reaction now that he’s waiting for Kyungsoo in the library. He carries his helmet as always and slings his backpack over his shoulder, checking his pockets before making his way to the library just across the main campus.

Kyungsoo spends a little more time in the bathroom trying to fix his hair and soon proves worrying was worth it because Chanyeol’s gaping at him while he walks towards his table. He quietly settles across Chanyeol, “Hey, sorry I was late.”

He felt himself blush at the attention, Chanyeol’s mouth open and close a few times, Kyungsoo didn’t know whether to feel shy or smug but he’s feeling kind of both.

“N-No. I-Well, I was the one who invited you last minute.” Kyungsoo watches in fascination as the tips of Chanyeol’s ears turn pink, “You, uh, look different.”

“This is mostly what I wear on campus.” he starts pulling out his notes then slides his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Does it look okay?”

Chanyeol’s mouth twists in different angles before he mumbled, “You look great.”

Kyungsoo’s actually talking about his new frames but he’s satisfied, ducking his head to hide his smile as his toes wiggle in his shoes unconsciously.

—

Things went smoothly between them and soon enough Chanyeol found himself holding hands with Kyungsoo. It was just supposed to be so that they won’t lose each other in the crowd, he somehow got Kyungsoo to go with him in a concert with floor tickets. Not one of his friends liked standing for a long time and Chanyeol can pretty much endure standing, he also wouldn’t pick these tickets if he knew it was dangerous to be in the pit. Back to the matter at hand (pun not intended), Chanyeol’s now pressed up on Kyungsoo’s back and the songs are turning into a more intimate one.

He didn't want to let go of Kyungsoo’s hands and just continued to hum along, closing his eyes while swaying along with everyone. Chanyeol’s chest suddenly squeezed when Kyungsoo bought his hands to rest them around his waist, he probably made a shocked but curious sound because Kyungsoo looks behind and just smiled. His hands turn into fists as he fights the urge to squeal or do something embarrassing because this is it. It’s mutual between them.

Afterwards, Kyungsoo had draped his jacket around Chanyeol’s shoulders and pulled on the sleeves, effectively making Chanyeol’s legs weak as he kisses him.

—

Chanyeol cannot let anyone be bolder than him and so the moment the basketball team passed the prelims match, he blew a kiss to Kyungsoo with an exaggerated swing of arm and Kyungsoo was shocked at first but ‘caught’ the kiss. His teammates pulled him down and roughly ruffled his hair for his successful 3 point shots then teased him about being determined because of his boyfriend. The two of them still weren’t official and Chanyeol wasn’t a fan of labels though hearing that makes his heart soar.

That same day, Chanyeol let himself be hogged by his teammates for lunch before he gets released so that he can spend time with Kyungsoo and that was the first time he rode on Kyungsoo’s motorcycle. He was excited yet nervous everytime Kyungsoo made a turn but his arms are wound tight around Kyungsoo’s middle that made him less scared, though his knees were weak when he set his feet down on the ground again.

“Was I going too fast?” Kyungsoo pecks him on the lips after helping Chanyeol take off his helmet.

“No. It’s probably because I feel tired too.”

They ended up falling asleep after watching movies and eating take out for dinner, that was also the first time Chanyeol woke up to Kyungsoo’s face half buried on the pillow.

Their relationship isn’t flashy so everyone thinks they’re quite the duo that looks scary because of Chanyeol’s height (they don’t know he’s in the basketball team) and Kyungsoo’s glares (they don’t see him when he’s wearing glasses). Jongdae had teased them about being a hidden power couple and Chanyeol would probably end up doing bigger gesture than blowing kisses that may turn some peoples’ stories about them to more positive ones. Right now, he’s content spending limited time with Kyungsoo outside and inside the campus as finals came and the pile of work grows bigger, Chanyeol’s also juggling practice and exams like a pro but he still needs his dose of Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol came freshly showered from practice with a bag of melon bread and pretzels, only realizing he should’ve texted Kyungsoo first as soon as he knocks. He panics for a few seconds and considered running away but the door‘s opening and a ruffled Kyungsoo blinks at him.

“Hi, sorry. I should’ve warned you first before—” his words were cut off by Kyungsoo pulling him in the room and hugging him. “Oh.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Chanyeol hugs him back, “I missed you.”

Kyungsoo seemed to be eating fine but he looks exhausted and his movements are mostly sluggish though Kyungsoo assured him that a quick nap in between subjects always works. Chanyeol ends up going through his own notes while Kyungsoo sleeps and keeps a hand on any part of Chanyeol he can reach. Chanyeol had to leave because they keep on distracting each other instead of being productive, it was one of the rare times Kyungsoo’s pouted and lingered on the doorframe while Chanyeol walked backwards.

The next week rolled in and Chanyeol couldn’t stop running around and making others play with him on practice that Junmyeon had ordered everyone to tie him up on a chair, he sits there sulking while his seniors tease him with a ball.

“I’m not a dog!” he flips them off and they sent a ball flying his way that he narrowly dodged. “Junmyeon! They’re bullying me.”

Junmyeon looks up from the whiteboard in his hand, “Maybe if you weren’t disrupting their practice in the first place you wouldn’t end up like that.”

“But Cap…” Chanyeol whines but it falls deaf to Junmyeon’s ears, “Y’all are mean!”

“Who is?”

Chanyeol’s head whipped up too fast that he heard something pop but Kyungsoo’s right next to him and he didn’t even saw him at the corner of his eye, he stood up with the chair and does his best to ‘hug’ Kyungsoo but it ends up with him burying his face on his boyfriends’ neck.

“I was just excited to see you and didn’t mean to break their concentration.”

“You mean bouncing off the walls and jumping like you’re in the volleyball team instead of basketball.” Junmyeon’s voice comes from behind him but he kept his face hidden, “Hi, I’m Kim JUnmyeon. I saw you at one of our games.”

“I’m Doh Kyungsoo. You know how Chanyeol gets when he’s antsy.”

Chanyeol pulls himself away from Kyungsoo with a gasp, “You’re turning against me too?!”

The team laughs alongside Junmyeon who slaps Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Dramatic as always.”

The tie and chair soon wasn’t holding Chanyeol’s arms back and instead of clinging onto Kyungsoo, he crosses his arms and glares at Kyungsoo. Well, he tried because Kyungsoo’s smiling up at him and now caressing his cheek as if they’re not in public though he can’t complain— Kyungsoo’s eyes sometimes just sparkle prettily. Chanyeol snaps out of it when wolf whistles resonated the gym, making him blush.

“Hey!” he shouts but they all just snickered.

Junmyeon clapped twice, “Practice is finished for the day. Have a good day everyone.”

Chanyeol sneaks a quick kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek before going to the lockers to grab his bag, he gets a rough stab of fingers on his side when he comes back. He hisses and kicks the back of Kyungsoo’s leg, freezing when they stare at each other with wide eyes.

“You-!”

Before Chanyeol can attempt to run away, Kyungsoo’s grabbing the back of his shirt and he’s being yanked back, he immediately drops to his knees and clasps his hands together.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me.”

Kyungsoo let out a bark of laughter, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek.

“You’re making me look worse, Yeol. Stand up.”

“Well I feared for my life for a second there.” Chanyeol stands up, patting his knees. “Would’ve been a good story to tell if someone saw you actually punching me.”

“I wouldn’t need to punch when I can just tickle you.”

And then Chanyeol’s sprinting away, slapping Kyungsoo’s hands that are creeping up on his back. They slump on Kyungsoo’s bike, breathless, and yet Kyungsoo is still trying to tickle him but he’s too weak to bat the hand away- giggling.

“I can’t believe you made me run while wearing my jacket.” Kyungsoo slides off the leather jacket from his shoulders and rolls the sleeves of his black shirt up, Chanyeol honestly feels attacked. “Come on, I need a shower too.”

Chanyeol felt hypnotized as he watches Kyungsoo push his bangs up and sweat rolls down the side of his neck, he hears a distant call of his name and then he’s got his arms around Kyungsoo, kissing him firmly. Chanyeol sighs into the kiss, deflating, when he felt Kyungsoo kiss back. It only lasted for a few more seconds before Kyungsoo’s pushing his face away using his helmet, Chanyeol doesn’t let him go but pulls away with a sheepish smile.

“You looked really good just now and I just had to kiss you.”

“Well we could do that later and not here! Everyone’s looking…” Kyungsoo puts on Chanyeol’s helmet for him but he can see that a blush is forming on his cheeks.

“They ought to know by now,” Chanyeol cups Kyungsoo’s jaw with a hand. “That you’re my boyfriend.”

“Oh? Now you’re really going too fast.” he yelps as Kyungsoo bit his wrist, “Next thing I’ll hear is that you want me to meet your parents.”

“I do! How did you know that?”

Kyungsoo’s laughing now, “Shut up!”

“My mom owns this small diner—”

Kyungsoo had lifted up his visor and clamped a hand over his stomach and threatened to leave him made Chanyeol keep his mouth shut the whole ride to his apartment but he can’t help feeling excited about the whole boyfriend and family thing. He’s sure Yura and his parents will love Kyungsoo. Someday.

—

They get to meet each others’ friends and classmates when Minseok and Jongdae proposed for them to go out and drink. Chanyeol had seen Kyungsoo hesitate but agree, it left Chanyeol feel a bit conflicted to ask Kyungsoo if he really didn’t want to go. He would have suggested that they could just stay in or go somewhere to eat but Kyungsoo mentions that a guy from his dorm is interested in coming with them.

Baekhyun was as rowdy as Jongdae so it’s not a surprise when he hugged Chanyeol the first time they met.

“Hey! Kyungsoo talks a lot about you whenever you’re not around. He was miserable during exams.”

“Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo growls, hand on Baekhyun’s nape. Chanyeol sucks in his lips because everything makes him feel like flying whenever it’s about Kyungsoo, kind of strokes his ego a bit.

When they arrived, Jongin is sat between Minseok and Jongdae he looks lost yet intently listening to the two talking, next to Jongdae is Junmyeon is watching a guy that’s playing on his phone. And then two more other people that Chanyeol doesn’t know but had seen a few times. He learns their names while playing rock-paper-scissors on who would get drinks from the bar, Kyungsoo ended up losing but Chanyeol came to help him carry everything.

“Hey,” he nudged Kyungsoo with his shoulder. “Whenever you feel like leaving, tell me.”

“And make you miss the fun? We’re staying.”

“You’ll outstubborn me someday.” Chanyeol chuckles, “I mean it. We can leave anytime you want.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a few seconds before sighing, “Okay, fine.”

It was while half of the table is playing cards that Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers before squeezing, Chanyeol cringes at a tipsy Junmyeon’s dad joke then turns his attention to Kyungsoo who looks ready to go. Chanyeol excused them and the guys that were playing only gave them quick waves before turning their attention back to the game, Baekhyun throws finger guns at them and a weird wink, and Jongdae’s gesturing for them to text if they got home same. Kyungsoo sighs as soon as they were outside, Chanyeol laughs at this so Kyungsoo hid his face behind his hand.

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo in for a hug after they'd abandoned their jackets on the chair, shivering even if it's warm bow that he has Kyungsoo.

“Is it something you hate?”

“Parties?” Kyungsoo looks up at him, chin resting on Chanyeol's chest. “They just make me anxious. Tipsy and drunk people can make horrible choices that they'll either forget or regret. Taking care of them is also a bit too much for me.”

He hums, “Who did you take care of?”

“Jongin. He was having a heated debate about a manga and I had to pry him away for a long time but he didn't budge. I was lucky to have Jongdae being sober that time or else I would've stayed there longer.”

“I get it, I mean, I took care of a very drunk Junmyeon and he couldn't stop crying that people thought I was kidnapping him.”

Kyungsoo laughs, snuggling back on Chanyeol's chest. They started swaying even if there was no music but Chanyeol can just barely hear something playing at the back of his mind, he hums it while his cheek rests on top of Kyungsoo's head. Chanyeol starts squirming and gets a questioning look from Kyungsoo, he grins before leaning down.

With all their clothes off, Chanyeol's feeling the cold sheets on his knees and it wasn't better for Kyungsoo who sat on the bed. He quickly turns on the heater before crawling back to bed and continue making out with Kyungsoo. Even though it wasn't their first time together like this, it might as well be since Chanyeol is slowly turning a bit desperate- chasing Kyungsoo's lips when he pulls away.

“Calm down.” Kyungsoo chuckles, “Let's move.”

Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo to the headboard and even if he knows Kyungsoo would automatically get on top, he sits on his lap instead and reaches for the nightstand while still kissing Kyungsoo. He gasps when the lube slipped from his fingers and landed on the ground, they stare at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“You sure you're not tipsy?”

“I've been sober even before we left.” Chanyeol giggles at the kiss pressed on his jaw.

“Should we just do it like this?” Kyungsoo wraps a hand on their cocks, just barely holding and it's cute but a Chanyeol's already buzzing to get off so he doesn't comment.

“Yeah, I'm too lazy to pick that up.”

Kyungsoo has him trapped in the counter, slumped on his chest again while he waits for Chanyeol to finish drinking. Chanyeol takes a bit longer because even though they just had sex, he's feeling a little flush from the stare Kyungsoo's giving him. He tried staring back but couldn't handle the intensity and just looked everywhere because he can't escape.

“What are you thinking about?”

He watches Kyungsoo blink a few times.

“Is it bad to say that you're like an open book?”

“Someone told me that before and I still don't know if it's a compliment.” Chanyeol sets down the glass on the sink then rests his arms on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

“Well, I think it's good that you're the way you are. It makes it easier for me to see if you like something or not.”

“I also say things out loud though?”

“There are times like when we're around our friends or like during sex…”

Chanyeol also felt a bit shy after seeing Kyungsoo pink a little, he grits his teeth to stop himself from grumbling because he's acting like a teenager. It all just feels good with Kyungsoo and he doesn't think the weird twist on his stomach will ever leave him as long as Kyungsoo's there.

“See, you just had this constipated look for a few seconds.”

“Kyungsoo!” he whines, pushing him away.

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo chuckles before they settle back onto their original position. “I love that I know what you're thinking because you're always doing great at reading me. I'm just bad at expressing.”

“No! You're doing fine.” Chanyeol squishes Kyungsoo's cheeks in his palms, “It feels like a challenge and I never back out from them.”

“You will eventually get tired of doing that.” Kyungsoo pulls his hands away and holds it between them. Chanyeol is not good at reading people but he can feel how Kyungsoo's smile right now is a sad one and his own lips tremble.

“You can't talk like this!” he hugs Kyungsoo to his chest, “We're only starting, it's not the end!”

Chanyeol is feeling a lot of emotions but when Kyungsoo hugs him back and apologizes, his shoulders sag and he puts his weight on Kyungsoo so he can't be pushed. He closes his eyes as Kyungsoo leave kisses on his neck and jaw, mumbling apologies.

“Was that our first fight?” Chanyeol whispers when Kyungsoo rubs his hands soothingly on his bare back.

“I think so.”

“Feels great after.”

“It does.” Kyungsoo yawns, “Let's go sleep. We've been here for too long.”

“I demand to be big spoon!” Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo to his front until he's protesting. “I'll warm you up the whole night.”

Though in the end, Kyungsoo woke up to Chanyeol shivering that he had to throw the duvet over their heads and spoon him.

—

It’s five years later that Chanyeol wakes up to a ring on his finger while they’re on their fourth day of vacation in Jeju. It was an early anniversary gift but proposing wasn’t on his agenda and yet he’s here staring at the gleaming ring as the sunlight from outside shines onto it. He looks at Kyungsoo who’s sleeping on his front, must have been a rough night for him to sleep that way since he sleeps on his side most of the time.

Chanyeol suddenly felt the urge to throw up and yet his throat is a desert, he grabs the complimentary water on the nightstand and finishes it in three gulps. He just noticed the mess on the otoman, scattered plastics that belonged to chips and at least five cans of beer, then he saw the small velvet box on the floor. Did Kyungsoo actually propose to him?

He lies back down and draped an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, promptly falling asleep.

The second time Chanyeol comes to, Kyungsoo’s holding and staring at his hand that seems to still adorn with a silver band. He chuckles when Kyungsoo looks at him with this sad eyes, “Did you really?”

“I did.” Kyungsoo whispers then dropped his eyes back to the ring, “It was truly supposed to be last night after dinner but we had a few drinks and had more here. Oh my god. It was supposed to be all romantic…”

“Hey,” Chanyeol cups his cheek and kisses him, just a light brush of lips. “Last night was fun because I saw you tipsy for the first time and I remember how intense you got while playing games on my phone. Don’t worry, I think I stopped you from drinking your third even if you think you can still drink. You were being so cute.”

Kyungsoo whines as he grins before continuing, “It was a proper proposal as I can tell by the amount of hickeys I left on you.”

“I was going to do the whole cliche proposal because I knew you’d like flower paths, dinner, and a nice view but…” Kyungsoo trails off, sighing.

“You can still do that for me.” Chanyeol props himself on top of Kyungsoo, dropping kisses on all over his face and squeezing his shoulders. “Or I might propose to you. What do you say?”

Kyungsoo still looked down until Chanyeol leaves a wet kiss on his jaw, he huffs before finally cracking a smile, “Okay. Anything is fine.”

“I don’t promise not telling this to Junmyeon or Jongdae-” Chanyeol squeals at the fingers digging on his side, trying to roll off Kyungsoo’s stomach but he just ends up trapped under him. “Okay! Stop, please!”

“They will never live it down and will probably even mention that when they do their speeches.” Kyungsoo lies down on him, sighing again.

“It’ll be something to tell the kids when we go home.”

“Toben will just jump everywhere if you keep talking to him with something exciting and he'll disturb his sisters to play with him.”

“They love me.” Chanyeol kisses the top of his head, “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“That’s impossible- oh, maybe you do because you proposed first… I’ll let you take that for now. One day it’ll be me to do something first and be able to say I love you more.”

“I do know you love me most next to our kids.”

“You bet.”

And Chanyeol’s definitely thinking about proposing soon.


End file.
